Cutoff tables and torch arrangements have been used in the steel industry in both manual and automatic situations for some time. The cutoff tables and automatic torches were introduced into the steel industry along with the advent of the continuous casting machines for heavy steel product which is not suitable for cutting with shears or alternate methods.
Due to the necessity of continuously moving the steel product as it is passed out of the continuous casting machine, the cutoff tables and torches presently used have to provide for the movement of the torch assembly with the product in the direction of the product as the latter is moved across the cutting table. In addition to this movement, the torch assembly must move in a direction across the steel product such that it affects a perpendicular cut of the product into smaller manageable sized pieces. Accordingly, the locus of travel of the torch assembly relative to a given stationary point is a diagonal line extending between its starting point and its finishing point. The cutoff table and torch arrangements generally utilize torches of the gas cutting variety although present technology dictates that torches of the laser and plasma arc variety will soon be introduced into the steel industry.
While technological development has occurred in the torch field, the cutoff table arrangements associated with the former have lagged far behind. Specifically, the torch cutoff tables presently employed utilize an endless chain conveyor which both supports and transfers the product as the latter is passed under the influence of the torch cutting assembly. Such cutoff table arrangements are generally expensive due to the size and strength necessary of the component parts of the movable cutoff table arrangement. In addition, the cutoff table arrangements described above are susceptible of mechanical failure of the linkages, the axles, and the wheels which make up the cutoff tables presently used today. Moreover, experience has shown that the torches used with the movable cutoff table assembly actually cut through the support members of the continuous chain conveyor. When cut, the support members are no longer effective and must be replaced, thereby necessitating downtime and expense. When not cut, the support members of the continuous chain conveyor table are susceptible to slag buildup along their length. If this occurs at a non-joint location along the support member, there is the possibility that the production will not be supported in a level manner, thereby influencing the quality of the product subsequent to its cut. Should the buildup occur at a joint section of the support member, there exists the possibility of damage or breakage to the joint which again would result in increased downtime and expense of repair. Accordingly, there is the need for a more efficient method and apparatus for effecting the necessary cutting of a continuous casting product without the maintenance and expense associated with currently employed cutoff table - torch arrangements.